Babysitter Draco
by Darkname
Summary: Panic arises when Harry is turned into a fouryearold child on the train to Hogwarts. With Ron,Hermoine,and Ginny working on figuring out who turned him, it is up to Draco to take care of Harry under the watchful eye of...Snape!
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

"Hagrid!" shouted, running towards the giant. "Have you seen Harry?"  
"No, '**Mione**. I haven't seen 'im. But if I do, I'll tell 'im you're** lookin'** for 'im." Hagrid replied talking the first years towards the boat.  
"**Thanks **Hagrid!" Hermione said giving the giant a hug.

_**After asking everyone she could possibly think of, Hermione decided it would be best to give up for a little while and head down to the Great Hall for something to eat. It would probably take her mind off of Harry's disappearance anyways. She looked for Ron the second she set foot into the Hall, and, failing to find him, sat down at the Gryffindor table. She wasn't alone long, as Ron soon came to sit at her side in just a few seconds**_

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked after kissing his girlfriend on the cheek._**  
**_"I don't know Ron. I honestly haven't seen him since before we left for the prefect meeting on the train. I'm really worried about him. Do you think something happened? Oh god! Do you think it was… him?" **Hermione** said, getting worked up over the issue._**  
**_"No, he's probably snogging Ginny in some unused corridor or something." Ron replied.  
"Kind of hard for him to be doing when I'm right heredon't you think Ronald?" Ginny said, whacking her brother upside the head.  
"I've looked for him everywhere. I'm going to Dumbledore." **Hermione said swinging her leg over the bench.**_**  
**_"But Hermione! The **S**orting is about to start!" Ron protested._**  
**_"No, Ronald. Now! Harry's life is more important than laughing at the scared first years. You were a first year once!" Hermione said walking along the wall to the head table half dragging, half carrying the the struggling red-head behind her who grumbled something about women being evil the whole way up.The three snuck around the Great Hall doing one last overview in hopes of seeing Harry's messy raven hair sticking out of the crowd. Not finding himHermione motioned for Ron and **Ginny** to stay against the wall while she went to talk to Professor Dumbledore._****_

"Headmaster, may I talk to you?" Ginny said tapping his shoulder._**  
**_"May it wait, Miss Weasley? The **S**orting is about to start…" Dumbledore said acting just as **Ron** had._**  
**_"No, Professor, It can't. **It's ** **s**ir." Ginny replied doing her best to stay calm._**  
**_"I see, one moment." He said then whispered something to Professor Snape who was sitting in the chair next to Dumbledore. Snape nodded and Albus stood up.  
"Follow me." Dumbledore said leading themRon and Hermione had now joined Ginnytowards the room behind the head table that the _Goblet of Fire_ Champions gathered in after being selected two years prior.  
"Now, what is this about?" The headmaster said after shutting the door behind the trio.  
In unisonthe three started explaining the problemeach saying something different. The headmaster would have none of this. He held out his hand for silence and the three abruptly stopped talking.**  
** "Miss Weasley, since you brought this matter to my attention, please explain to me..."  
"Well **s**ir, Harry **has gone**... well, missing. He hasn't been seen since we got on the train. Hermione thinks that the Dark Lord has gotten to him or something and Ron thinks **he's** off… never mind. My point is, Harry is missing and we're worried about him." Ginny said finishing with a sigh, the tears she had been fighting to hold back finally breaking through.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, I'll call Tonks to come search the train. Now if you three would go back to the table and enjoy the feast… I will call on you when I have further **information**." Dumbledore saidopening the door for the three to exit.  
Quietly Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked along the wall back to their table and sat **down**. When the feast started the three picked at their food; **all worried about Harry**, **still hoping that he would walk through the door laughing at how he just crashed a car into a tree again or something.**

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore took the back door out of the room. Walking to his office on the second floor he spoke the password to the gargoyle and rode the winding staircase up. The man waved at Fawks, his phoenix on the way to his office. Dumbledore retrieved his wand from his pocket and opened a communication with one of his Aurors.  
"Nyphadora. I need you are Hogwarts as soon as possible.  
"What is it Albus?" Tonks asked, a **teeny** bit of fear in her voice. **For even though she cared for the boy dearly, she knew that he could handle himself in almost any situation.**  
"Please meet me at the train station in Hogsmeade, I shall explain when you arrive."  
"Right." Tonks said before she broke the connection. _Oh Harry, what have you gotten yourself into now…__ When I find out who did this to you…they'll have me to deal with! I swear it! _Tonks kept thinking thoughts like these as she grabbed her wand and a jacket and as she walked out the door and **A**pparated to Hogsmeade.

Tonks met Dumbledore at the train station drop off.  
"Albus," Tonks said acknowledging his **presence.** "Where did he disappear at?"  
"On the Hogwarts Express, he was last seen at eleven o'clock just before the prefects were called to a meeting. Hermione, Ronald, and Ginny say that he didn't get off the train. Or if he did, he never made it past where Hagrid always stands." Dumbledore said looking around.  
"Alright, have you called the train back?" Tonks said looking up and down the track.  
"I have. Here it comes now" The man said as the train chugged around the corner. "Well, **let's** get on and start searching."  
"I am sorry Nymphadore. I will not be joining you on this search. I need to attend to the students. If you need any help, just send word up to the castle. Now, please excuse me." With that, Dumbledore left Tonks to search the train and headed back towards the castle  
"Well," Tonks said out loud to herself. "No place to start like here." Stepping on the train she started searching cabin after cabin. Searching from the prefect cabin to the **first** year cabins in the very back, under the seats, in the luggage racks... No such luck.

After an hour of searching she conjured her patronus to send word to Dumbledore that she may need some help in finding Harry as she **had** been unable to locate him so far.

Five minutes later, Snape walked down the path followed by Hermione and Ron. Dumbledore would not let Ginny come do to the fact that she was not yet of age and the fact that she had a strong emotional attachment to Harry.

"Sevy" Tonks said as the group approached.  
"Please, **Nymphadora**. This is not the time. We're dealing with a serious matter here. Potter feels the need to attract attention." Severus replied snobbishly using Tonks' birth name.  
"For the last time, my name is _Tonks_. And Harry has gone _MISSING_. That is why I have been out here for the last hour looking for him." She said in reply.  
"What have you found out so far?" Hermione interrupted.  
"An empty train. No one in the cabins at all. Unless an invisibility charm has been cast on him. But I don't have the strength to cast the counter on the whole train. That is why I called for help. Hermione, Ron… I assume Professor Flitwick has taught you two the invisibility charm and its counter charm" she **asked,** looking at each in turn.  
"Well, actually that would have been **fifth** year and we weren't allowed to learn anything that would aid us in any battle against the ministry. You remember how the Minister thought that – …"  
"We know the spell." Ron said interrupting Hermione's speech.  
"Good, now Hermione you come with me and we'll start at the back of the train. Ron, you go with 'Professor Snape' here and start at the front. If you find Harry, send a patronus down the train. Severus, you remember how to do that, don't you? It's been so long since I've seen yours. I can't even remember what form **yours** **takes**. Ah well, off we go." Tonks grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the back of the train.

Taking turns casting the visibility charm on the cabin roomsTonks and Hermione searched the train. It was slow, but it was thorough. There was no sign of Harry in any of the compartments. When they had gotten half way down the third car a distorted figure slinked down the corridor carrying a message for Tonks.  
:We've found Harry." Snape's voice said laughing. "You may want to hurry. There's an umm... situation that us guys cannot deal with." Once the message was delivered... the image disappeared.


	2. Lots of Laughs

**Chapter Two; The Train Discovery**

**Disclaimer – I still don't own Harry Potter.. And I've been working at it for years... Alas... My Plot Twist though! I would love to give credit to IcyPanther and "Parenting Class" for the idea of students taking care of other students who have been turned into toddlers. Although I put a definite twist on it. ) Well, enough of this.. On to the chapter!**

_Previously on – "Oh Child, Let Draco Take Care of You"_

"_We've found Harry." Snape's voice said laughing. "You may want to hurry. There's an umm... situation that us guys cannot deal with. Come help." Once the message was delivered, the image disappeared._

"Severus… what's… the…. matter…?" Tonks asked trying to catch her breathe. Her and Hermione had just sprinted half the length of the train after hearing the man's message.

"Well, on the bright side… we found Potter." Snape said, keeping things light.

"Harry, his name's Harry." Tonk's said, knowing that the man despised him still.

"What's the down side?" Hermione asked.

"He's… he" Ron said trying to stop laughing… "He's four!" Ron cried bursting into yet another fit of laughter.

"No!" Tonks and Hermione said in unison

"Yes!" Snape and Ron chorused

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"See for yourself! He's in that room" Snape said pointing to his left, Hermione and Tonks following his figure.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione screamed trying to open the door. "It wont budge!"

"No, really? I thought we'd leave him in there for kicks…" Severus said sarcastically

"You would." Tonks said mater-of-factly.

"Not the point." Severus retorted

"How do we get him out!?!" Hermione said tears welling in her eyes.

"Well," Ron said " I was thinking that Professor Snape or Tonks could apparate in, but it wouldn't let Snape through. There's some sort of barrier on the room."

"Hmm…" Hermione said then whispered something to Tonks who snorted then disapparted.

"What was that about?" Ron said

"…" (Snapes reaction)

Tonks had appeared inside the train cabin, now picking up young Harry and inspecting him for injury. Finding none she flicked her nose at Hermione then tried to disapparted out of the room. No such luck… she was thrown against the door with a flash.

"Oh no! Tonks is stuck!" Snape said doing his best to hold back a laugh.

Tonks cast a very hateful glare at the Professor.

"_If sound can get through… I wonder if a spell can." _She thought to herself as she grabbed her wand. To safely test her Tonks cast accio at Ron and sure enough a piece of parchment sticking out if his robe pocket came soaring toward her and through the compartment door.

With success Tonks carefully aimed at Severus and cast the leg locker curse at him "locomotor mortis" she whispered. In seconds the man fell flat on his face. Harry, still in Tonk's arms saw the man fall and giggled like little kids usually go.

Leaning on the window to try and get a better look both Tonks and little Harry saw the man scowl and try to stand up, only to fall down again. Once he realized what had happened.. he started searching his robe for his wand.

Seeing what was going on, Hermione accio'd the wand to herself. After all, it was his fault, he laughed severely at Tonks.. Then again... he was a teacher... and could get into trouble… so instead she did a very un-gryffindor like thing and placed it in Ron's pocket. He would never notice.

* * *

"What could be taking them so long?" Dumbledore said outloud to himself as he paced his study. "Surely the train has come back to the station, and it couldn't possibly take that long to search the train… Oh Albus what are you doing to yourself! Stop this right now!" The old man scolded himself.

* * *

Draco sat in Snape's office waiting for his god father to show up. Even though it was only the first day, the Professor had something to talk about with Draco. 

"Where is he?" The boy asked Blaise, his partner in crime.

"I don't know, but I'm bored… let's leave." Blaise said… poking something squishy in a jar behind the professor's desk.

"Don't –'' Draco started to warn his friend but to late, he had already done it and now had jelly eyeballs for fingertips that would not refuse to let go.

"Sometimes I swear you're worse than Crabbe and Goyle…"

"…" ( Blaise was in too much if shock to reply… or maybe it was because he was trying to put all his energy in getting the eyeballs off

"Well, now we're definitely stuck here until Snape get's back. No way am I taking you to Madame Pompfrey."

"…." Blaise.. still trying to get the jellied eyeballs off his fingers..

* * *

"Tonks! You unlock me legs now!" Snape yelled trying to kick his legs free. 

Tonks simply bounced Harry up and down making him laugh more. "He is so cute! Isn't he Hermione?"

"Yes I do quite agree with you. He is simply adorable."

"Miss Granger, unlock me now!" Snape yelled furiously.

"Sorry Professor, Classes have yet to start and we're not in school at the moment. I'm afraid I can't."

"WEASLEY! YOU WILL UNLOCK ME OR I WILL GIVE YOU A WEEK OF DETENTION THAT YOU OWE ME FROM LAST YEAR!" Snape yelled hoping that the boy would forget he never owed the potions master a week of detention.

"…" Backing away slowly in fear the red headed boy did not want to get in the middle of it. That and Hermione was sending him death glares.

During all the yelling from Snape, Harry started crying.

"Look what you did!" Tonks said trying to calm the boy.

"Yes, and look what you did, binding my legs together." The man retorted still a little hot-headed.

Ron, still backing away hit the wall causing the wand Hermione placed in his pocket to set off sending sparks, confetti and streaming everywhere and causing him to jump in the air and hit his head on the ceiling.

Harry, being raised to clean up the mess tried to get out of Tonk's grip and get out there.

Being only a child his accidental magic kicked in and the glass on the compartment door vanished; being the object that was holding him back from his desire.

Victory! Harry scrambled out of the compartment and over to where Ron was and frantically picked up the mess tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Well, we're out!" Tonk's said cheerfully.

"Harry honey, what are you doing?" Hermione asked crawling over toward the boy.

"Cleaning! Aunt Petunia gets mad at me if the house is messy." The child said scampering to get every last piece.

"Let me help you." Hermione said casting a cleaning charm. In seconds every piece of confetti had been cleared away and the streamers disappeared.

"How… how'd you do that?"

"Magic."

"Oo- you said the "m" word. Uncle Vernon's going to get mad!"

"M' – word?" Ron asked

"Magic" Hermione repeated

"You said it again!" Harry said backing away from the group of people.

"What's wrong with mag… "the 'm' word'?" Tonks said.

"Uncle Vernon says its not real. He's gunna yell again!" He said, looking around to see if his uncle was near.

"Don't worry Harry," Snape said. "You can say it anytime you want here. You won't get into trouble."

Harry's tummy rumbles "…"

"Let's get you some food shall we?" Hermione said. To her pleasure the boy nodded.

While Hermione carried Harry, Tonks levitated the leg-locked Severus, and the injured/lazy Ron off the train and towards the castle.

A/N: I would like to thank all my readers and especially thank my first three reviewers –

Changes made on Harry's speech 15:29 CST 4/7/07

blueflame17528 – I hope you like the humor in this Chapter… I had a very stressful day yesterday (including but not limited to.. ticking off my boyfriend by wanting to be alone..) So I was writing what I thought to be funny.

Fifespice and Muffin of Death – Here it is, the promised update! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Also, I'm sorry for any major/minor things I may have gotten wrong. I was writing this up with some… distractions.

Happy Good Friday! As well as Happy Easter.

See you all again next week!

Much Love… Darkie (Jessy)


	3. Sneaks of sneakery

Chapter Three: Food and Walking!

Disclaimer – Sadly, J.k. Rowling still owns Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy both. Talk about being greedy. I asked my lawyer.. Miss. Kitty, what I would have to do to get atleast Draco… well.. the answer wasn't pretty. On with the story

LINE! LINE! 

Previously on Oh Child, Let Draco Take Care of You

"You said it again!" Harry said backing away from the group of people.

"What's wrong with mag… "the 'm' word'?" Tonks said.

"Uncle Vernon says its not real. He's gunna yell again!" He said, looking around to see if his uncle was near.

"Don't worry Harry," Snape said. "You can say it anytime you want here. You won't get into trouble."

Harry's tummy rumbles "…"

"Let's get you some food shall we?" Hermione said. To her pleasure the boy nodded.

While Hermione carried Harry, Tonks levitated the leg-locked Severus, and the injured/lazy Ron off the train and towards the castle.

LINE! LINE!

Back at the castle, Hermione led Harry, Ron and Tonks who was still levitating Severus, (now unconscious from hitting the door, the ceiling, and what not) down to the kitchens to get some food.

"Where are we going?" Tonks asked.

"To the kitchens of course!" Hermione replied

"But this is a dead end." Tonks objected

"No, it isn't. Have you ever been to the kitchens?" Hermione inquired although she already knew the answer.

"No…Back when I was at Hogwarts the kitchens were off limits to students and very few knew where they where." The woman replied.

"They still are" Ron put in

"Oh..." Tonks said. She knew the trios were troublemakers but she didn't know exactly what they did.

"Come on Tonks. Dumbledore knows we come down here." Ron said encouragingly.

"Why not…" Tonks said as they approached the portrait of the pair.

"Oh, could you leave Professor Snape out here? Please. We don't need him giving any more detentions then usual." Hermione asked as she tickled the pear. It giggled and swung open revealing a very bustling kitchen.

The house elves, having just finished dinner were now cleaning up the dishes that the students had used. Dobby was the first to notice Hermione walk in with Ron and little Harry.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley! Dobby is glad to be seeing you! Who's this? He looks familiar but Dobby does not know. Dobby does not know."

"Dobby, this is Harry. He's four." Hermione said not knowing how to explain to the elf what had happened without freaking him out.

"We just stopped by to get some food. We missed dinner…" Ron said, his stomach growling.

"Yes, Yes. Dobby will get you food." The elf scurried around the kitchens gathering a variety of different foods and loaded it on a tray.

"Miss Granger, what would you like to drink?" Dobby asked from across the room.

"A thermos of tea and a vas of apple juice please." The girl said.

When Dobby came back he handed the drinks to Ron and the tray of food to Tonks who had been in silent shock the whole time.

"Thank you Dobby. I wish we could stay but, we need to speak to Dumbledore."

"Oh yes yes. Dumbledore great man. Nice seeing you again. Enjoy the food." Dobby replied bowing and going back to his work.

LINELINE!

As they walked out of the kitchen Hermione summoned a sippie cup for the boy to drink from and filled it with apple juice. When she handed it to Harry he accepted and said thank you. _Very polite child. _Hermione thought to herself.

Ron took a swig of tea and passed the thermos to Tonks who was nibbling on a grilled cheese. Tonks denied and the tea was passed to Hermione. While Hermione had the tea Ron took the advantage to eat. Off the tray he took a bratwurst with ketchup and mustard for himself and a corndog for Harry who took it silently. Tonks got thirsty and levitated the food try while she poored herself a cup of tea holding her wand between her teeth; the tray wobbling horribly in fear of tipping over.

Once Ron finished he gave Harry a piggy back ride so that he wouldn't have to listen to the young boy complain once they reached the stairs.

Hermione smiled and now, being free of drink and Harry took the liberty of eating. Select-fully she chose corn on the cob, an apple and a hamburger with mayo. Harry laughed at the girl as she tried to balance the food in her hands and eat at the same time.

"Wha' you 'augh'ng at?" Hermione said with her mouth full. After swallowing she laughed too at herself.

Tonks, who had been her silent sneaky self kept an eye out for anything suspicious. Though the others could not hear quite as acutely as herself nor where they trained to hear little details they all stopped as footsteps could be heard around the corner. The four of them hid behind a suit of armor (Tonks, who had never liked Severus, "accidentally" left the professor outside the kitchen.) Minutes passes as they waited only to discover that a group of first-year slytherins where heading towards the dungeons after exploring the castle.

"That was close." Ron said setting Harry down. They had made it to the second floor and were near Dumbledore's office.

"Anyone know the password?" Ron said looking towards Tonks and Hermione.

"Nope" Tonks said.

"Not a clue" Hermione said "Start naming off muggle sweets. That's usually what they are."

"Jolly Rancher"

"Lemon Drop"

"Chocolate covered ants"

"…."

_Darkie – Umm..What are some other candies J.K. would use for Dumbledore's password_

_Jessy – Not a clue_

_Reader – Hey Arent Jessy and Darkie the Same person_

_Other Reader – No, not really. Their alter egos._

_Reader; Oh_

_Darkie – Oh I got one!_

_Jessy – What is it!_

_Darkie – You'll see!_

"Jingle Joys" Ron said

"That's not a muggle sweet or a wizard sweet you airhead" Hermione said

Just then the stairs started spiraling upwards towards the headmaster's office door.

"What was it?" Tonks asked

"Air heads. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Well we're here." The staircase had stopped moving and they now stood just before the door to Dumbledore's office.

Without knocking Tonks opened the door and walked in. Hermione and Ron who was again carrying Harry followed.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Tonks. Hello." Albus Dumbledore said as the group entered his office. "Ah, I see that you've found Mister Potter. Well, looks like we have a problem don't we!" the man chuckled to himself and stroked his beard at the enigma.

"Grandpa!" Harry cried in delight running up the man and hugging his knees

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed. I'm glad you all like the very unique plot line here. Well, I hope you like my little cliffe' here. Apparently I can' respond to you guys individually via A/N anymore. Guess I'm stuck to replying one by one through the pm system. I am so sorry that this is late, but you guys have all week to read it anyways right? Yes exactly! Enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! No Chapter Four until I get atleast 5 more reviews! So :P


End file.
